The present disclosure generally relates to the field of database access and, more particularly, to systems and methods for using an enterprise service bus to bridge a legacy relational database management system and a database as a service system.
Legacy systems are often designed to access a relational database management system (RDBMS) through database calls, often formatted in structured query language (SQL). Database as a Service (DBaaS) offers increased flexibility and scalability over traditional databases, as the database is stored in the cloud and can be readily accessed. Because of structural differences between traditional RDBMS and DBaaS, systems which use queries for RDBMS will almost certainly fail to operate correctly if they are instead attached to a DBaaS.
Recently, many systems which are implemented through a RDBMS have been migrated to a DBaaS system in order to achieve the flexibility and scalability discussed above. To achieve this change, legacy systems sometimes undergo time-consuming and expensive rewrites and edits in order to interface with the DBaaS. Such extensive changes are difficult to accomplish, and prone to error.
In order to avoid changing the substantive queries in legacy systems while achieving a migration to a DBaaS, many have turned to an enterprise service bus (ESB) to bridge the gap. Such implementations, however, have required similarly extensive effort to manually translate the legacy queries into a form recognized by the DBaaS. These efforts, as discussed above, are time-consuming and error prone. Moreover, the resulting ESB is able to bridge the gap between a single legacy system and a single DBaaS, and subsequent changes to the DBaaS require additional extensive changes to the ESB. Furthermore, the ESB must be configured with different logic for each of the legacy systems that need DBaaS access.